


The One That Wins

by hnsnrachel



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/pseuds/hnsnrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Cristina/Erica, competition" at the Femslash Today porn battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Wins

**The One That Wins**

****  
Ten years after leaving Seattle Grace, she's the thorn in your side again. This time though, she's not the annoying, brown-nosing, too confident resident she was back then. She's pushing you, giving you competition you haven't felt in years, not even when Burke was beating you for every award around. Burke didn't deserve to be lauded more than you, he was there by virtue of his gender more than anything else, but Cristina... she's snapping at your heels and it's on merit. You suspect she takes some twisted form of pleasure in it. 

What you take pleasure in is the fact that you can still get her to jump to your bidding, however much the situations have changed. This is the third conference in a row that the two of you have presented at - separately, each studying the other for the tiniest flaws in research. You'd been able to pick a hole in her reasoning earlier today, but, as yet, your greater experience, your need to work twice as hard, to achieve twice as much as your peers to be thought of as second best when first was all you deserved had made it next to impossible for Yang to return the digs this afternoon. No matter. That isn't really why she watches you so intently when you're standing on that stage, anyway.

You feel her eyes on you, studying you, tracking your every move as you speak, and you know she wants you to look at her, to meet her eyes and silently agree that you'll 'talk' later. It's more fun to leave her hanging, leave her wondering, have her ready to break. The truth is, you both know that you'll look at her across the bar later, telling her without words that she'd better follow you.

The first time it happened, all you wanted was to talk to her, just for a moment. You'd told yourself that it was curiosity about how things have - or haven't - changed since you left Seattle Grace, but really, you just wanted a moment with a familiar face, someone who knew you and who wasn't afraid to stand up to you, even when she was your subordinate. Someone who wasn't just a little in awe of the fact that Erica Hahn was in their presence.  
When she pushed you against the wall in a dark corner of the lobby and kissed you furiously, it had shaken you... but you wrapped your arms around her, pulled her into your body, tight, restricting, knowing that you'd hate yourself, but grinding against her anyway. She was a great kisser, and she'd become a great surgeon, and you just knew that those hands would be as skilled inside of you as they were everywhere else, knowing it should feel wrong to be practically dry-humping someone who had once been your student, but the only feeling that mattered the burn of arousal growing with each exchange of tongues, with fingers tugging in your hair.

You'd ended up back in your hotel room, pants hastily shed and Cristina on her knees in front of you, her tongue probing, tasting, drawing pleasurable gasps and moans with every stroke, pulling her hair to let her know that you were still the one in control, that she will never best you, even when you're begging her to fuck you. It wasn't tender or languid or laden with emotion, just raw, hard, intense fucking with someone as determined to be the best at everything as you always have been. Neither of you expects any more from the other, and that's exactly what you need. 

It's a pattern now, you antagonize, you gloat, you push each others' buttons, you never talk about what's beneath, but when the evening's come, it's a competition of a different kind. An intricate game of power played under the seduction. And as long as you're still winning, you don't see any reason why it should stop.


End file.
